


princess to the rescue

by Lethally



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, coda to 1.17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because we need that Marichat scene acknowledged</p>
            </blockquote>





	princess to the rescue

Marinette couldn’t see a way out of this without revealing who she was to Chat Noir. She finished untying his legs as he called out to her, thinking she was Ladybug. She had to untie his hands as well and she couldn’t do that without him seeing her face. Tikki was still eating, hidden on the rooftop.

She would have to lie her way out of this.

“Ladybug? What are you doing?” Chat called out as she turned the baton so he was facing skyward, she held on to the baton with a tight grip, Chat’s life depended on her.

She tugged the baton closer until she could reach the knot around his hands, but it also meant thag Chat could see her.

“Princess? What are you doing here?” He was looking at her suspiciously as she freed his hands from the ropes. He jumped over the balcony and shrank his baton to its usual size.

Time to lie then. “Well you see, I was, hmm, I was delivering some viennoiseries to the restaurant when I saw Antibug, well really, Chloé’s video so I came up to help you because, well, I owed you for last time, you know?” Marinette was a blushing stuttering mess; she couldn’t even look Chat in the eye, her lie was so obvious.

He bowed and kissed her hand, and it was all she could do not to roll her eyes at the familiar antics. Although this time her cheeks felt hotter than when he did this to Ladybug. A red blur caught her attention on the rooftop, Tikki was waving to her.

“Princess, I must thank you saving your knight, it seems this dragon is tougher than it looks. Have you seen my lucky partner, per chance?”

There, this was her way out.

“Yes! She drew Chloé away from here so I could help you, she’s over there.” Marinette pointed towards where she had left her phone and Chat sprinted in that direction.

“Tikky, transform!”


End file.
